This invention relates generally to devices for placing and keeping flexible straps, webs and belts under tension.
Flexible straps, belts and webs are widely used in a variety of applications. Such straps are frequently used for securing one object or member to another or for preventing the movement of one object or member relative to another. In such applications, it is necessary to place and keep the strap under tension to ensure security. Depending on the particular application, the failure to achieve or maintain an appropriate tension in the strap can have undesirable consequences.
Typically, a strap is placed under tension by the user who simply pulls on the strap until it is tight. A variety of known retainer devices or clips can then be used to maintain the position of the strap and thereby maintain the tension in the strap. Typically, such retainers and clips engage both sides of a doubled-over strap and function to prevent one side of the doubled-over strap from sliding relative to the other. Although generally effective, slippage can sometimes occur. Furthermore, the resulting tension in the strap depends largely on the strength and care of the person pulling the strap and manipulating the retainer. With such prior techniques, it is difficult to ensure that proper tension is achieved and maintained in the, strap from user to user and from application to application.